The Strawberry Ghoul
by Nightspirit152
Summary: This is basically my little story of Ichigo in the Tokyo Ghoul universe as a human/ghoul hybrid. Basically Ichigo is a child of a CCG investigater and ghoul. Rated T for future gore and violence. Some changes are in progress, as well as the possibility of this story continuing. If you don't like the story, you don't have to waste the energy explaining that it's bad.
1. A Change of Fate

Chapter 1: A Change of Fate

"Dialogue"

" **Zangetsu"**

'Thinking'

Revision:04/21/18

Ichigo kurosaki was an average teen in Tokyo walking home from school. Well, as average as you could get when your parents are dead and you're a loner. It was like this for a while, but he didn't let it bother him much. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and sport shoes. He was currently in an alleyway, heading to his small apartment in the 20th ward not far from a coffee shop called the Anteiku. He thought of it as a nice little relaxing and safe haven. He had just met two interesting people there, Kanama and Hugo, or something along those lines.

He had his natural scowl on, thinking of what he should cook tonight. As he was walking he could see a woman crying in the distance. "Hey! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he ran up to her. She was still crying as ichigo got close and asked again "Are you okay?" looking worried. Then at the moment the woman's crying turned to sadistic laughing. "You fool~. Thanks for becoming my meal!" The raven hair women said piercing Ichigo's gut. Ichigo then stare into her cold red irises think 'She was a ghoul. Damn it'. After that the world around him went black, but before he blacked out he heard the crazy hunger filled laughter of the female ghoul.

 **"Oi, King, wake up!"** is would ichigo heard. For a few seconds nothing happened. Straight after those few seconds he felt a hard kick to his head. "Oww. What was that fo-" Ichigo suddenly choked. He wasn't in the alleyway, he instead was in a sideways world of black and white skyscrapers, with a moon lite sky. "Where am I and who kicked me?" Ichigo poundered. **"Behind you, ya idiot."** the voice said. Ichigo turned, what was behind him was...him himself. A bleach white version of himself in a white hoodie with black highlights, pitch black jeans, and normal black shoes was standing before him. On his jacket was a weird skull design (substitute soul reaper logo). The main thing he noticed was it's eyes. The sclera were pitch black and then you had the irises, both were blood red like a ghoul's.

"Who or what are you" Ichigo yelled while backing away a bit. **"Aww, and here I thought you'd recognize yourself."** the creature said **.** " You're obviously me because, one I'm me and two you're not human" Ichigo said angrily. **"Well, you are technically right, but I am you, I'm your instincts."** the yet to be named creature stated. "What kind of crap answer is that?" Ichigo asked bluntly. **"I guess a better answer is I'm your inner demon"** the clone said. "What?" Ichigo said, still not getting it. **"Oh for crying out loud, I represent you ghoul side, ya damn idiot!"** the soulless demon yelled out. "Wait how can I be a ghoul and whatever else you said if I could eat human food all my life?!" Ichigo yelled. **"It's because you're your powers just awaked or some other bullshit."** the albino demon said. "But my parents were human!" Ichigo yelled. **"Well you're mother was, your dad was a ghoul. How else do you think he died when you were younger?"** the pale imitation continued frowning at the carrot top. "That could be any number of reasons, and even if it's true that doesn't explain how I'm only a ghoul now." Ichigo said. **"Let me make a long story short, you're ghoul father hooked up with your mother, who I guess had some sort of powers that transferred to you that represent ghoulness, then had you."** the demon like creature clarified. **"Well maybe that's how it happened. For all I know maybe you were just defective, I'm not an omnipotent being that knows all."**

" **Ohh, to answer your question from earlier, You're in your inner world."** the clone said. "Should I be worried" Ichigo said referring to the sideways world. The pale clone shrugged **"Possibly,but it's always been like this."**. "You gotta name 'Inner demon' of mine?" Ichigo questioned. **"Nope, not yet anyway"** the inner demon said. "How about Zangetsu?" Ichigo suggested. His 'twin' chuckled. **"Slaying moon? I like that, but where'd that come from?"** Zangetsu said with a sadistic smirk. "To be honest I have no Idea" Ichigo said confused as he was starting to wake up.

When Ichigo was awake he noticed he was still falling, then he smirked, as his right eye changed color to match Zangetsu's while the other stayed the same. His wound immediately healed and he regained his footing. "Don't you know it rude to trick people like that?" Ichigo asked creepily. "B-but how? You smelt like a human moments ago" the raven haired ghoul questioned.

At that moment a pure black kagune erupted from Ichigo's wrist forming a katana like blade, "Well it's obvious, isn't it? That all change!" Ichigo yelled slashing down at the woman. Two seconds later she split into two instantly dying. The aroma of her blood soon filled the air. A revolting smell to humans and ghouls alike. After the whole scene was over he was breathing heavily sweat dripping off of his forehead, the events that just took place starting to sink in.

Ichigo let a truly important question cross his mind 'Wait if I'm officially a ghoul hybrid now...WHAT DO I EAT!?'. With that said Ichigo started sprinting home, with lots of questions about what just happened brewing within his mind, not wanting to be reported to the CCG if somebody happened. 'What is happening to my life right now?' his thoughts now consumed with slight panic, hoping all of this was just a nightmare that he might wake up from.

* Author's note: Thank you all of you, those who found this to be a interesting fanfic 2 years ago. Sorry for not doing anything for 2 years, but that was a combination of lost of interest and doubt in my story telling skills. Hope you all enjoy the revisions. Working on chapter 2*

-Nightspirit out


	2. So, this is my life now

Chapter 2: So, this is my life now.

"Dialogue"

" **Zangetsu's dialogue"**

'Thinking'

' **Zangetsu's thoughts"**

Published:04/21/18

 **20th ward~**

"Bleh"

"Dammit, why can't I eat anything. It all just taste like rotting garbage." the strawberry moaned in dismay. Since waking his ghoul side he had been trying to see if he was still human enough to eat normal food. Sadly that wasn't the case.

Currently Ichigo was hunched over a toilet in his apartment, looking slightly pale due to vomiting his poor guts out. **"Idiot what part of being a ghoul do you not understand!"** the voice inside his head questioned, with obvious annoyance. The voice, currently dubbed as Zangetsu continued **"I mean it's not like every binge eater you hear about on tv just goes over to the nearest McDonald's when they're hungry, because guess what, THEY DON'T EAT GOD DAMN CHEESE BURGERS"**

Ichigowinced due to the shear volume of his voice. "You're a pain, you know that." Ichigo complained. "And why wouldn't I be able to eat regular food, wouldn't that be one of the perks of being half human? I've also been about to eat normal food just fine a few hour ago." He really didn't get why his entire food palet flipped to the opposite side of the spectrum.

"And some serious questions need to be answered, like I don't know, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR FOOD NOW!" Muffled shouting could be heard from his neighbor. They were shouting about how they need to get to work in the morning. Ichigo then realized he had been talking out loud.

That however didn't stop Zangetsu from responding. **"I don't know king, I'm just your awakened instincts**. **I only know as much as you.".** "But I thought you said that my dad was a ghoul an-" Ichigo was cut off by his bleached counterpart. **"Your subconscious picked up on their weird vibes and your common sense filled in a few gaps, Geez your a moron"** Zangetsu sighed **.**

"How would you ev-, you know what not gonna ask. You'll probably just insult me." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. **"Aww, King you know me so well."** the imitation snickered. *Sigh* "I guess I'll check the internet for some facts about ghouls and try to separate fact from rumor." Which would be easier said than done.

_time skip_

"Okay, so after two hours of research I've only found out that ghouls have cool weapons called a kagune, they can only eat human flesh, and apparently the numerous reports that they wear masks when confronting the CCG. That's not to much too go off of" Ichigo rubbed his eyes, it was 12:00 now.

'While I guess I'll have to go to a mask shop, even though it's only August, and find some way to attain food without compromising my morels." Ichigo's strongest moral was to protect everyone he can, every since he was told what his name meant from his late mother, 'One who protects' or 'number one guardian'. He had fallen into despair, feeling that he failed when his mother died. It was still a pit he had yet to climb out of, but he didn't let his past haunt him to much.

Ending his series of depressing thoughts, Ichigo decided it was time to go to sleep and deal with the rest in the morning. 'I still hope this is some kind of sick dream I can wake up from. Finally being able to rest form that evening's events he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_time skip_

It was around 9:20 when Ichigo woke up. He started his weekend morning routine, minus breakfast, and started to head out with his errands in mind. Get a ghoul mask and hang out with his new friends he had met at the coffee shop, Anteiku. He had found a mask shop called HySy ArtMask Studio ran by some guy named Uta that was located in the 4th ward. Surprisingly it ran year round.

Upon entering the shop Ichigo felt a chill go up his spine. The shop was dimly lit, the walls were painted black, and had many creepy and grotesque on display. 'And I'm not going to be sleeping tonight' before his thoughts could linger on the terrifying masks, he heard a voice from behind him. "Can I help you, sir" was what came from the individual behind him, assumed to be Uta.

When turning around Ichigo turned to see a man. His head was half shaven, while the other half and the back was long, enough to form a small ponytail/bun. He wore a white tan top and a black sweater. Around his neck was a choker. His neck had a weird tattoo around it, and his arms seemed like they were also covered in tattoos. Strangely he was wearing sunglasses as well.

"Uhh, yeah I was-" Ichigo started and was then cut off. "By any chance sir you a ghoul?" Uta asked out of the blue. Panic quickly spread, 'How did he know' was all that went through his head. "Don't worry-" Uta assured pulling down his sunglasses down "I'm a ghoul as well." Ichigo let out a breath he was holding. "How could you tell?". "All Ghouls smell different from humans." was Uta's response.

Now that he thought about it there was a scent in the room, he just thought it was the shop's natural musk. "So I was wondering if I could buy a mask?" Ichigo asked, still thrown off by the fact ghouls had such a great sense of smell. "Of course, sit over there so I may take your measurements" Uta responded,

The next few minutes where awkward to say the least. It started out normal, with Uta asking basic questions like "Are you allergic to any leathers or metals?' and 'what ward do you live in'. But after that he asked what his sexuality was, if he he thought Uta was attractive, and at some point he pulled out an eyeball offering it to Ichigo as a snack. He did take that offer because he had yet to find a way to get a steady supply of food.

When the process was over Uta said that his mask would be done in a week and that he could pay when he came to pick it up. With that interesting encounter over ichigo thanked Uta and began to walk out of the shop. 'Man that guy was weird, well I've got an hour to kill before meeting up with that blonde kid and his friend. Better make a move on.' that concluded Ichigo's time at the mask shop.

*With Uta*

" What a prudish young ghoul, but there was something off about his scent. Maybe I should tell Touka a weird ghoul is living in the 20th ward." After that statement Uta got started on ichigo's mask, while sending a message to Touka.


	3. Anteiku

Chapter 3: Anteiku

"Dialogue"

" **Zangetsu's dialogue"**

'Thinking'

' **Zangetsu's thoughts"**

Published:

 **20th ward~**

"Still can't get over how creepy that Uta guy was" a certain carrot top muttered under his breath as he was walking to Anteiku. He had discovered the little coffee shop a year previously, finding it to have a comfortable atmosphere. "Hope the blonde and bookworm aren't there yet"

As Ichigo was walking along he couldn't help how keen his sense of smell had gotten. Before Uta pointed out that ghouls had a heightened ability to smell things, he really didn't notice a difference. Everything was different. He had walked by some restaurants and noticed that all food smelled like complete crap, humans now had distinct fragrance of previous foods he enjoyed, and now he could actively tell humans and ghouls apart from sent. Ghouls definitely had a unique scent. It wasn't necessarily bad, if anything most he had passed by had, almost, like a perfume smell coming off them.

A few minutes after focusing almost solely on the smells of others Ichigo found his destination. Upon entering he heard distant shouting from a young man with dirty blonde hair wearing a yellow and black jacket sitting next to another young with black hair and wearing a blue sweater, currently with a book to the side of his hand. Honestly he looked almost uncomfortable about his friend shouting in a public coffee shop.

"Yo, Ichigo hope you don't mind that we already ordered something!" The blonde shouted, even if they were fairly far from the door his sheer volume was almost overwhelming. Ichigo sweat dropped, considering if he still wanted to hang out with guy. "Hello Hugo, Kaname." the orangette greeted. Now it was the other teens turn to sweat drop. "Dude, those aren't our names, and here I thought you were joking about being bad with names.". Ichigo could only blink, he was sure he had gotten it right. "Uh, sorry what were your names again?". "No problem man, I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, but please just call me Hide." Hide then motioned to the other teen "And he's Kaneki Ken.". "Pleasure to meet you again Kurosaki-san" Kaneki smiled.

"Kaneki, please drop the formalities, I never really liked them" Ichigo told to kaneki. "Told ya a guy like him wouldn't like the formality once we became his friend" Hide, not so subtly, whispered. "S-sorry Kuros-" Kaneki was cut off. "Please, just call me Ichigo." Ichigo smiled. "Uh, sorry Ichigo" Kaneki apologised, a little timidly.

You see Ichigo Kurosaki had a bit of a reputation, mostly rumored amongst student and thugs alike. Most looked at him thinking he was a deviant or punk, that would always look for trouble. It also didn't help that he was scowling most of the time, making him look more menacing. This rumor mainly started due to his naturally bright orange hair.

"Excuse me, but your coffee and sandwiches are ready" the voice came from a teenage waitress, with purple hair covering her right eye, she wore a look of apathy at the moment. "Thank you miss, what would your name be?" Hide's asked. "Touka." the now named Touka replied. "Touka are you seeing anyone?! My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi!" Hide practically yelled. This in turn caused Touka to blush and run off, surprisingly answering with a no.

Ichigo just sighed at the blondes antics, but Kaneki shouted, "Hide what are you doing?! Did you finally lose it!?". Hide then closed his eyes, a sparkle coming off him. "Kaneki, I've seen through everything, She's the reason we're here to day. She's the one you fell in love with at first sight, right?" He continued "That's why I got the head start on you by asking her out first."

Ichigo just stared. 'I thought we were here to hang out' he inwardly complained. "Hide, why would you do that?" Hide quickly whispered to Ichigo "Sush, I'm trying to get Kaneki to man up and fight for his love.". Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 'I am glad he's never going to be my wingman'. **"Yeah, this guy is a bit of a nut"**

Ichigo almost jumped in his seat. He had forgotten about Zangetsu. **"How could you forget about me, I live in your head?"**. 'I don't know you've just been really quite, kinda thought you vanished or something. **"Nah, your life has been pretty boring lately, been hoping you'd get mugged on your way to the mask shop"** Zangetsu stated. **"Sort of been rewatching Anime from your memories"**. 'Uhhh...Okay.'

Returning back to reality, Touka returned ,not looking at Hide, and asked if Ichigo wanted anything. Ichigo decided he would at least try to stomach a coffee, too avoid suspicion of him not ordering anything. While she was their Ichigo noted that she smelt like a ghoul. After Touka left again Kaneki said that the waitress wasn't the one he had fallen in love with. He actually then stared at a woman with light purplish/pink hair with glasses wearing a dress that had just walked by, he quickly turned his attention to his coffee. It didn't take a genius to figure out that's who Kaneki was crushing on.

"So, the one you fell in love with...she over at that table right?" Ichigo teased. This cause Kaneki to almost fall out of his chair due to shock. "I-is it that obvious?" kaneki muttered out. "yeh dude, you started to stare when she walked by," Hide nudged Kaneki "You are going to ask her out right?". "I-I, maybe I have a chance she has stared at me and we've talked a bit…" Kaneki mumbled. Ichigo chuckled at their behavior, it seemed like a stereotypical shy guy and bold nutcase friendship.

Ichigo then received his coffee and was surprised, it didn't give of the scent of rotting fish guts or horse shit, it still smelled like regular coffee. Taking a little test taste he was relieved that he didn't end up vomiting on his new friends. Speaking of them, they move off of the topic of Kaneki's love interest for a while, and start to discuss about the topic of ghouls because the news had a report about a ghoul related murder, the topic made Ichigo tense up slightly.

"You know Kaneki, you'd be eaten up pretty quick if you were attacked by a ghoul."

 **Well that's chapter 3, sorry if it's a bit disappointing but I need to re-read the first chapters of Tokyo Ghoul. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **First, I have to thank everyone that has followed and/or favorited Strawberry Ghoul, it's honestly a surprise people actually like this story. I really appreciate it, but I'm sorry to say that I am giving up on this story. As much as I love Bleach and Tokyo Ghoul, I've lost inspiration to writing this fanfic. I had no real plans for the plot from the start. So, with deep regret? Sorrow? I don't know, anyway I am sad to say I won't be continuing this story. You've been wonderful readers.**

 **Side note: I have been contemplating making a Devil May Cry and My Hero Academia crossover fic, this time with a plan, and if any of you are interested please give me some feedback.**


End file.
